The 5 in 5-0
by arrowsandlightning
Summary: Sam, a young FBI agent is on leave after suffering from bad injuries, is in Hawaii- and she's taking time to go see her old time friend Steve McGarrett. But while she's there she get's pulled into a dangerous investigation, that may do more damage than a bullet wound.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

"you're a pretty on aren't ya" a man in the dark points a gun at the a figure on the floor, as he lifts the chin of a girl.

"I normally like blonde, and tall girls- but you'll do" the man chuckles to himself, and he starts toward the man on the ground. The girl tries to get out of the chair, but shes tied down, and there was duct tape on her mouth,

"normally the men I've encountered don't even fight back" the man growls, "but since you've put up a fight, I'll let you watch what I do to women" he walked back to the girl and rips the tape off, "any last words?"

"Screw you- you son of a bitch, I hope you roast in hell!" the girl snarls, the figure on the floor slowly sat up,

"Say goodbye to her Steve" the man said to the figure on the floor, and he fires one shot.

* * *

36 hours earlier:

"welcome to Hawaii" Kono said to me as we walked across the sand, there were kids running around chasing each other, skinny girls tanning, and attractive guys and girls surfing,

"thanks" I said, the lei on my neck was surprisingly comfortable, and not itchy

"how's the sun and warm temperature treating you" Kono asked as she chuckled to herself,

"the hair stays in the ponytail, and I need a lot more sunscreen" I answered with a groan, I stopped wearing skirts and blazers, "t-shirts and shorts, thank you very much" I added, and Kono laughed.

We climbed into the car 20 minutes later, soaked from ocean water, she went surfing, and I just got soaked. By the time I had finished changing and showering, Kono got a call to go to a crime scene.

"you wanna come?" Kono asked,

"yes" I responded, as I grabbed my gun, and police badge given to me 2 days ago

"who is that hottie?" I asked later when walked into a house

"the blond one or the brunette?" she asked trying not to burst into laughter

"both" I responded with a straight face, as 2 of the guys look right at me. They were talking to the policemen, but the blond one gives me a small smile. I wave and flashed my brilliant smile

"Detective Danny Williams" the blond one said, I shook hands with the man,

"Agent Samantha Johnson" I responded, the taller brunette man turned around,

"Agent?" Danny questioned

"Sam!" he smiled and walked over, I give him a small hug- he was so fricking huge "how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm just taking some time off" I pointed towards my shoulder, "and I need some time to heal"

"okay, hold up- what are you healing?" Danny asked,

"I had to deal with a situation, got shot, and I'm now taking a break in Hawaii" I explained,

"oh, okay- sorry about that" Danny added, this time his tone less sassy, "how do you guys know each other?" he added,

"we grew up together" Steve and I said at the same time,

"ahh okay, we're good" he chuckled and then turned to Kono, "is it bring a friend to crime scene day?" he waves his hand around as I swept by him and into the living room. I walked into the room and caught a whiff of decaying flesh,

"alright what do we have Max?" Steve asks,

"in simplified version?" Max asked, as Danny followed us in

"yes please" Steve said his eyes meeting Danny's

"alright, so cause of death is a slash to the throat," Max begins, "he struggled though- see the the defensive wounds on his arms" Max points to the bruises on the buys arm,

"so he went down with a fight" I said at the same times as Steve,

"yes" Max added "he also has particulates in his wounds, and he has skin that doesn't belong to him under his nails"

"the rooms upstairs are trashed, and we found the wife" another guy walked down, he looks at me-

"Sam this is Chin" Kono said, I smiled at him, and we shook hands,

"was the women found on the ground with multiple wounds, and a bullet wound to her head?" I asked, the man's body was posed,

"yes" Chin looked confused "she was"

"then we're dealing with a serial killer" I stated, and all eyes turned to me.

**I just started to watch Hawaii 5-0 and I just had to write about a serial killer- stay tuned for more stuff as I continue to watch the show! :)**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2: First Victim

"alright, a few years ago, there started to be killings- first the death of couples, then it would escalate- the man would be killed first, and posed. After that, he would take his time with the female victim. This killer would dress her up in the finest outfit she had, and then he would killer her. A few months ago, he started to torture the victims" I pushed pushed several pictures onto their screen, "he has jumped from New York, to Washington DC, to North Carolina, to Georgia, and then to Florida" I massage my shoulder, "and how he is in hawaii" I put a few more pictures on the screen, "this killer moves from city to city every few months, and takes 5 couples in each city- it's a fast time line"

"okay, we have a dangerous serial killer on the loose, and he may be picking his next victim" Danny had a really serious look on his face,

"I'm pretty sure he already has his next one" Steve said, "if we follow his time like we only have a few days before another couple resurfaces" we're silent,

"okay, so back at my department, we had people do psych eval on this man," I begin, "he likes blonde women, and men who are strong, it's almost as if he enjoys the man protecting the women- but when he overcomes the man, he believes that he has earned the girl" I pull out my phone, it was noon already.

"so we're looking a couples- mostly caucasian, who look new to hawaii- on their honeymoon or something" Danny sighed, "that narrows it down to a lot of people"

"I am going to call my buddy at the FBI, and I'll try to pull information- but until that- look for people who ride the cruise ships- Paradise Isle" I said walking away,

"why is that?" Chin asked,

"because the victims we just encountered where on that cruise, and once this killer finds his prey pool, he doesn't leave it" I answered as I dialed some numbers.

* * *

P.O.V- Danno

"okay we have an insane killer on a killing spree, and he have less than 2 days to find him" I explain out loud trying to make sense of it, Kono was running through all the people scheduled to ride on Paradise Isle-

"I got 10 couples that match what he wants" Kono says,

"then let's go warn them" I said,

"wait" Steve had the look on his face

"oh no, no-"I put up a hand, "you have your face on- which means you're going to come up with a stupid plan" I rub my face,

"if we withdraw all the potential people then the killer will just run- we need someone on the inside- who can get close to him-" he stops short when his phone rang,

"alright, if we want an insider, we need to warn these people- and we need 2 volunteers for the couple" Chin said just as Sam walked in,

"I'll do it" Steve said,

"I volunteer" Sam said, "but fill me in." Her jaw was set, and she had the stubborn look in her eyes like Steve- and I knew that there was no way I could convince them otherwise.

"alright we have 3 days until he strikes again" Kono said, "let's get to work


End file.
